


Breakup Sex

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader isn’t even sad about catching her boyfriend cheating on her. She’s angry. Mostly she’s angry about the time wasted on him when she could have been with someone else.





	Breakup Sex

You stormed out of the house, seething with anger. It was bad enough that you were well aware of the fact that your boyfriend had cheated on you in the past; it was worse to have to witness is firsthand.

Leave it to you to be the one to show up earlier than intended in an attempt to surprise him given the fact that you had just done two back-to-back conventions. You hadn’t really seen each other in weeks, and you figured he’d be happy that you came home early.

You should have known better. People don’t just change overnight, especially not cheaters.

When you walked into the bedroom to find him in bed with some random woman, you probably should have been heartbroken. Instead, you recall screaming in anger and throwing things at the two of them just before walking out.

Now you had a new destination. You focused on the drive. You wondered why you weren’t crying. Yes, you felt devastated inside; but the rage was more prominent.

You were angry with him and you were angry with yourself for having put up with him and wasting all this time on him.

You pulled up in front of your best friends house and considered your options. You had gone to Rob plenty of times when things were bad in your relationship, which probably wasn’t a great idea either. Rob hated your boyfriend, well- ex-boyfriend now, and made a point of constantly letting you know that.

Although you weren’t feeling sad in this moment as you usually did when your loser boyfriend screwed you over, you felt that this was where you needed to be.

Still feeling that rage build within you, you got out of your car and stalked toward Rob’s front door. There was a sense of determination within you, a need to leave all of this bullshit behind and get what you really wanted out of this situation.

You knocked on the door and Rob answered rather quickly, looking surprised to see you standing there.

Y/N…” he began. But, you didn’t let him continue. You grabbed a hold of his shirt, fisting your hands in it as you led him back into the house. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard by the movement.

You only let go of him for a moment to close the door behind you before you turned back to him, pressing him against the wall where you allowed your lips to fall dangerously close to his. You knew what you wanted, but you still wanted to make sure he was okay with it.

“I’m going to kiss you,” you said.

You watched him as he swallowed hard, still a bit confused as to what was going on. He said nothing, but nodded his agreement. That was your cue, and you took it. You crashed your lips against his roughly, immediately parting his lips with your tongue until the two of you were caught up in a feverish kiss.

He didn’t ask questions. He just wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you as close as he possibly could against his body.

“Is this okay?” You asked breathlessly when you found a moment to pull away from the kiss. You were already working at unbuttoning his shirt, his hands gripping hard onto your hips as he watched you with lust in his eyes.

“This is more than okay,” he replied. He let you finish with his shirt and sucked in a breath when you went for his jeans. You grinned up at him, pleased with the look of excitement that had come over him.

You figured he wouldn’t object to this. You had noticed the way he looked at you sometimes. Yes, you were good friends; but that never swayed you from believing that he had never been interested in more. Truthfully, you had always been attracted to him as well. But, you were at least faithful in your relationship; which a lot more than you could say for your ex.

“Hey, are you alright?” Rob asked finally. You were holding onto him as if you were afraid to let go, leading him toward the couch.

You shut his question down quickly, placing a finger to his lips to quiet him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you replied. “I’m angry.”

He didn’t push the matter any further. He let you lead him to the couch where you stopped short to remove your own clothing. He helped you, taking care to caress your skin as he slipped your clothing from your skin, piece by piece.

There were no more words. He simply focused on you as he kissed you and pushed himself into you.

Sex with him was unlike anything you had ever imagined. You had always pictured him to be a slow and deliberate lover; but right now, he seemed to be just as intense as you felt in this moment. It probably made all the difference that you were grasping onto him, urging him to move faster and harder as he thrust into you. Yes, you would have loved to take it slow with him; to feel what it would be like to have him make love to you. But, right now you just wanted instant release.

He certainly didn’t disappoint. Before long you had reached your climax, crying out his name and cursing as the waves washed over you. You could hear him mutter your name against your skin as he moaned against you, his hips stuttering as he too reached his release.

Whatever anger you had built up inside of you was gone now. You held onto him as pleasure washed over you and you felt yourself smiling for the first time in a long time.

He gave you both a moment to steady yourselves before he moved off of you. He laid next to you, hands still caressing your body as he moved in to kiss you slowly.

“That was…” you trailed off, still trying to catch your breath.

“I had the feeling that you had some frustrations that needed to be addressed.”

“You have no idea.”

“You good?”

“I’m better than ever.” You smiled loopily at him.

“You seemed so pissed off. I thought you were mad at me,” he pointed out. “Did we just have makeup sex, without the making up part? You know, because we’re not a couple and you sort of have a boyfriend…”

You chuckled softly at him, caressing his face with a shaky hand as you still worked at coming down from your high.

“No,” you replied. “It wasn’t like that. I’m done with him.”

“So, was that ‘angry, getting back at your ex’ sex?”

You frowned slightly, noting the hint of sadness in his eyes as he said it. Maybe it had all seemed that way, but even you knew that wasn’t entirely what it was.

“It was, ‘I’ve wasted too much time on a cheating ex when I should have been with my best friend’ sex.”

He stared at you for a moment before letting out what sounded like a relieved laugh.

“Interesting,” he replied. “I’ll take it.”


End file.
